


The Grimm and the Wolf

by Antares



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Style, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick alone in the forest</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grimm and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Der Grimm und der Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237429) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Many, many thanks to my beta Karen! 
> 
> Written for grimm_challenge on LJ.

Once upon a time there was a young man whose name was Nick. He lived with his Aunt Marie in a tiny house in a small German town. And no, the house wasn’t made of gingerbread, because that’s a rather dumb idea and a different story which ended in a very ugly lawsuit against the architect of said house, because after the first thunderstorm... well, his clients weren’t very satisfied. 

So, young Nick spent his youth in a rather uneventful way. He went to school and helped his Aunt who translated books from Latin to German. He didn’t have many friends, even though he was a pretty child with dark hair, pale skin and big grey eyes. But there were stories about his mother – absolutely untrue stories, of course – because who could really believe that your mother was running around the country killing people and slaying monsters? But because of these stories, the children of the small town weren’t too keen about playing with Nick. 

And because he was already sort of an outcast, he never, ever mentioned to anybody that, for him, the world was full of frightening creatures. Whenever someone got really angry, Nick suddenly didn’t see the person anymore, but instead he got the fleeting impression of a bear, a serpent, a lizard, or a pig. His teacher in school was a big owl, the friendly lady in the bakery a cuddly rabbit, and Mr. Müller down the street a horrifying, big cat. Nick knew that all children had nightmares from time to time, one reason being the stories their parents told them about the big bad wolf and things like that to make them behave better. And so he attributed his strange impressions, which never lasted longer than a second, to an overly-vivid imagination and too many horrible tales. 

It was shortly after his eighteenth birthday that Aunt Marie was suffering from a bad cold and wasn’t able to deliver the two books she had translated. 

“No problem. I’ll deliver them,” Nick promised her. 

“It’s too far away. You would have to travel through the large forest and that is too dangerous.” 

“But you have done it, more than once,” Nick replied. 

“I’m an old woman and of no interest to the wolf. I’m much too chewy. But you? Look at you, all young and tender.” She playfully pinched his cheek. 

“But auntie, I’m not a girl. You know, in all those tales it’s always a girl who gets kidnapped.” While he was speaking, Nick was already wrapping himself in the red riding hood his aunt had knitted for him three years ago. It wasn’t very trendy, but it was warm and fluffy, and the right thing to wear when you planned on travelling for at least three days and spending the nights in dirty guesthouses with filthy beds. 

In the end, his aunt let him go, because in her condition it was impossible for her to travel and the books had to be delivered. She gave him lots of good advice, “Be home before it gets dark, and do not wander off the path.” Nick pretended to listen, but in his head he was already off travelling and having adventures. 

\-------------------------------------------

Nick delivered the books without incident, got the money, and was already on his way back when his horse suddenly went lame. He had to dismount and lead it, as it got darker and darker by the minute. Nick had already resigned himself to spending the night under a tree when he suddenly saw a light in the distance. He debated only for a second if it was a wise decision, but when it started raining he made up his mind. The house was still mostly on his path, only a short detour, he convinced himself. 

Ten minutes later he knocked at the door which was decorated with a lovely stained-glass window representing a scene of a wolf in the forest. The owner really had a strange sense of humour! Nick pounded at the door. 

“Nobody at home,” came from inside. “Go away.” 

“That’s not a nice way to treat a tired traveller,” Nick said and tentatively turned the knob. The door opened. 

“Hey, man, what’s so difficult about ‘go away’?” A young man with a beard and glasses, wearing a knitted cardigan, appeared. He had obviously been working on something, because he still had a delicate tool in his hand. 

“Look, it started raining and my horse is lame. I saw the light and I thought...” 

“Bad idea,” the man interrupted. “Really bad idea.” He licked his lips and rubbed his palms nervously along his trousers. 

“Come on,” Nick said in his most charming voice and smiled in a way that always guaranteed success with the elderly ladies who visited his aunt. He hoped that it also worked on young men. “You won’t send me out in this dark and stormy night? With the wolf roaming the woods, making me his easy prey?” He gave the other man a shy grin. 

The other man snorted loudly. “Who told you that the wolf leaves his house in this weather?” 

“Wolves are shy of water?” Nick teased, very happy that the other man was talking to him, and no longer seemed as intent on sending him on his way as he had been a minute ago. “Please, let me stay. You won’t even notice that I’m in the house. And I’ll be gone as soon as the sun comes out. Promise.”

The other man rubbed his forehead and then pinched the bridge of nose. In that moment lightning struck, followed only two seconds later by thunder. As if this had been his cue, cardigan guy took a deep breath, shook his head, mumbled something like, ‘I’m so doomed’ and said out loud, “Fine. But you keep your distance. And by dawn, you’ll disappear. Stay here,” he indicated the spot by the door. “I’ll take your horse to the barn.” 

Nick took off his red riding hood and wandered off in search of a place to dry it. He found the kitchen and draped it over a chair near the oven. He looked around the room he was in. There was a dissembled clock on the table and suddenly Nick knew that the other guy had been repairing it when he disturbed him. He took a closer look and fingered one of the fragile looking clock-hands. 

“Damn, is that your way of going unnoticed?” 

Nick turned, and for a fleeting second he had the impression that his host had a red shimmer in his eyes. But it was probably the shine from the fire. Instead of answering the question, he said with his most charming smile, “I forgot to introduce myself.” Nick put out his hand. “Nick Burkhart.” 

“Monroe,” the other man said, but didn’t take the offered hand and looked grumpily at him. 

To lighten the mood – and because he suddenly felt how empty his stomach was – Nick said, “Mhmm, something smells lovely. What is it?” 

“Bad tasting vegetable soup. You wouldn't like it.” Monroe took a step nearer to the oven, but stopped when he saw the red cape on the chair. His jaw clenched and with a strangled voice he ordered, “Put that away. At once.” 

“But it's wet and I have to dry it,” Nick said and stroked his hand over the cape. 

The next second he felt the wall of the kitchen hit his back, Monroe’s face was only two centimetres away from his, as he pinned Nick's arms to the wall and growled, “Take it away.” 

“Aren’t you overreacting a bit?” Nick asked flippantly. The next moment he inhaled sharply because there was definitely red in the eyes that were staring directly into his! And that felt like... something sharp digging into his arms. Nick looked down frantically at where Monroe was holding him. He gulped. Claws. He let his gaze wander cautiously to the face again – and now the eyes were completely red and... and... he was staring into the face of a wolf! 

It lasted for two, three, four breathless seconds, longer than ever before. Then it was Monroe again who was holding him in a tight grip. 

“The tales of the wolf are true,” Nick whispered. “You’re... you’re...” He was astonished that he was so calm about it. 

“Yes. And you’re a Grimm,” the other man said and let go of him as if he had been burned. 

“A what?” Nick asked. 

“Oh my God. You don’t even know you’re a Grimm?” Monroe shook his head. 

“What is a Grimm?” 

“Man, someone should have told you!” 

In a few words Monroe explained what a Grimm was. Suddenly, it all made sense to Nick. The tales about his mother, his ability to see ‘Wesen’ as they were called, and him feeling different than the other children. And the whole time Nick kept wondering: Why hadn’t the wolf already eaten him up? He must be the dumbest Grimm ever, because he had walked unarmed right into the lair of the wolf. He deserved to be eaten. 

And then Monroe stopped talking, and Nick felt him coming closer and closer and he shut his eyes. He bared his throat and hoped that it wouldn’t be too painful if he didn’t struggle. One well placed bite – and he would be dead. 

But instead of biting, he felt a tongue licking over the soft skin behind his ear, nibbling down his cheek and under his chin. Well, this must be how a mouse felt, when a cat was playing with it! Nick was nearly dizzy with anticipation and dread of the fatal bite. But nothing happened, and over the pounding of the blood in his ears and his racing heartbeat, Nick suddenly realized that warm fingers – fingers not claws! – were stroking over his arms. 

Cautiously, he opened his eyes, and to his utter relief it was Monroe and not the wolf in front of him. Gratitude flooded through him in an overwhelming wave. He was still alive and had a good chance to stay so for a little bit longer. As long as the wolf didn’t come back. If only he knew what had caused...? 

“I’ll stay with the horse in the barn and take my riding hood with me,” Nick proposed hastily. 

“Too late,” said Monroe and pressed Nick against the wall with his whole body weight. 

“You don’t have to eat me up,” pleaded Nick. “I...” 

“Eat you? Why? Oh no,” Monroe said with a disgusted look. “I’m a vegetarian,” he continued while rubbing himself suggestively against Nick. 

“Huh? It was never about eating?” But that was what everybody believed!

“No. But you woke a different appetite in me, the moment you walked into my house. Uninvited, I may repeat,” Monroe replied before pressing his lips to Nick’s, thus preventing him from answering. 

So he wasn’t going to be dinner? Nick’s mind was slowly processing this new information. Monroe’s tongue invaded his mouth and Nick felt as if a warm flood was travelling through his veins. This was very nice and the way Monroe’s body was rubbing against his sent sparks of desire through his body. Combined with the elation he was feeling that he was still alive, it was a very powerful mixture. Nick groaned when he felt that Monroe had pushed a hand under his shirt and his fingers were gliding directly over his naked, heated skin. Oh yes, yes. Monroe had such clever hands. 

He must have said it out loud because Monroe growled, “All the better to touch you with.” 

Nick grinned and asked, “And what’s with your big mouth?” 

Monroe rolled his eyes and answered, “If you’re expecting an ‘All the better to eat you with’ you’re wrong. But come here, I’ll show what I can do with my mouth.” 

With these words he tackled Nick to the floor, and for a second Nick feared that despite all the affirmation from the wolf that he didn’t want to eat him, his instincts might gain the upper hand. But Monroe stayed true to his word, opened Nick's trousers and started to put his mouth to good use. Nick cried out loud when Monroe swallowed him whole, and only one mere embarrassing minute later, he came down the throat of the wolf. 

“Now we have time,” Monroe said smugly and let his fingers trail over the naked skin of Nick’s stomach.

“Time for what?” Nick asked and he hoped he looked only half as goofy as he felt.

“Time to go to my bedroom and finish what we started?” For the first time Monroe didn’t sound too sure of himself. 

But Nick, whose whole world had been turned upside down in the last half hour, nodded. “Yes, there’s so much I still have to learn.” 

“Indeed”. 

And when during this night, Monroe not only brought him up to date concerning this whole new being a Grimm business, but spent also long hours teaching him how to reduce him to a babbling, begging mass of need and want, Nick was totally on board with this. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

While Nick was on his way home the next day, he thought that his aunt had been right. The big bad wolf loved his prey young and tender. And he, Nick, had been wrong. It wasn’t girls he was after. Nick grinned. What good luck for him! And he already had a plan to see Monroe again. 

Perhaps it was still a bit too early for a happily ever after... but Nick was confident that there was some sort of happy ending for them in the future. 

 

\-------THE END------

 

©Antares, December 2013


End file.
